1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for performing correlation process in order to synchronously reproduce video data (moving picture data) and still picture data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Services for distributing various types of contents to browsing clients, such as personal computers and mobile terminals, have been widely provided as specific area or wide area services.
There are various forms for the content distribution systems, and as the network communication technique has been developed, content data including video data are also distributed.
As the overview of the content distribution system, various content data are registered to a distribution server, and when a browsing client accesses the distribution server and selects and requests a desired content, the distribution server provides the requested content data for the browsing client.
In this process, in order to easily select the content, the video data distribution system correlates, with the video data, a content record (meta-data) that includes the title of the content, a keyword and category information to select the content and information for a content creator, so that the convenience for a user who employs the browsing client to watch the content is increased.
The types of video data to be distributed have been expanded to include a variety of materials, ranging from entertainments such as movies to educational references, lectures and visual presentations. Especially for lectures and visual presentations given with supporting reference materials, not only video pictures but also still pictures are provided for a browsing client, and the synchronous reproduction of these pictures is demanded, so that the information they provide can be fully employed to promote a better understanding of the content.
Further, for the video data for lectures that include many scenes, it is also requested that a specific scene in the video data where a reference is employed be searched for and reproduced. When such a search function can be performed by referring to the still picture for a representative scene in the video data, it is convenient because a desired scene can be easily and quickly found.